Arrow in the Heart
by jessidamon
Summary: Oliver Queen was the well know billionaire playboy that every lady fell for and his best friend's sister Emilee Merlyn was no different from the rest of them. Things had been long forgotten after he was presumed dead but now he's back. Emilee's life is torn to pieces in the months following his return. Can the man that tears her world apart be the one to help put it back together?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Trying something different with this story... I see there isn't many Oliver/OC stories so I decided to write one. It may be a little slow going in the start for me because I want to see what kind of reception I get from it. The story will at times run along the same path as the show with my added twist to it and there will be times that I will stray from the show to let it work for my story. There will also be mature scenes in the other chapters (the reason for the M rating)Please leave me a review if you can, I would love to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Arrow... I only own my OC and any other made characters.**

Things have been a bit crazy around Starling City for the last five days since Oliver Queen was found alive after being presumed dead for five years. He was once again the hottest topic of the city and every billionaire that knew the Queen family. Emilee Merlyn was happy for the Queen family and for her brother because he got his best friend back. Emilee on the other hand wasn't quite sure what to feel about his return for many reasons. Tommy could tell something was wrong with his sister but wasn't sure of what exactly it was that bothered her. All he did know was that her mood change started five days ago when word came out that Oliver Queen was alive.

"Emilee come out to dinner with me." Tommy said popping his head into her room that she stood in when she was at the mansion. He found her doing what she has thrown herself into for the last five years… work. "Baby sister answer me."

"I promised dad I would get this work done before I go into the office tomorrow." Emilee said shaking her head. "Maybe we can go tomorrow night." She said looking over at him and he was pouting at her. "Tommy don't do that to me, it's my job as the youngest to do that to you."

"Then come with me and I'll stop." Tommy said pouting even more at her.

"Fine but I don't want to be out late." Emilee said shaking her head as she pushed away from her desk and slipped her peep toe heels back on her feet.

"We won't be out late." Tommy said smiling as he walked away from her door.

Emilee sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it as she followed Tommy down the stairs. She knew very well if Tommy had his way they would not return back home until well after midnight and she was prepared to fight with him about it. Even though Emilee was two years younger than Tommy she had seemed to be the one that was much more mature between the two. Unlike Tommy Emilee actually worked with their father at Merlyn Global Group and Tommy did enough partying for the both of them.

The two siblings talked about random subjects as he drove until she had noticed the familiar route he was driving. "Tommy why are we going this way?" she asked looking over at him.

"We're going to dinner." Tommy said not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him.

"This is the way to the Queen mansion." Emilee said in a stern voice as she watched Tommy cringe from her tone. "You never mentioned dinner was with the Queen family."

"You didn't ask." Tommy said shrugging as he still refused to look over at her as he pulled into the long driveway leading to the home.

"I didn't know I needed to ask." She snapped at him as he put the car in park then finally looked over at his not so happy looking sister. "There is no reason for me to be here, Olivier is your friend."

"Ollie was your friend also." Tommy said raising his eyebrow at her. "Why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm not avoiding him… he just returned home today." She snapped as she flung her door open and stepped out. "Let's get this over with."

Tommy was confused by Emilee's sudden attitude change, from what he could remember Oliver and Emilee were almost as close as he was with Oliver. Now she acted as if she didn't care one bit about him and that concerned him. Emilee walked ahead of him until they reached the stairs then she stopped to let Tommy move to the front. Rather than knock or ring the bell Tommy had walked in the home like it was his own. Emilee slowly walked in behind her brother then came to a stop when she saw Oliver standing with his back to them.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck." Tommy said chuckling as his own attempt at a joke.

Oliver slowly turned to face them with a smile across his face. "Tommy Merlyn." He said softly as Tommy moved closer and the two of them hugged.

"I missed you, buddy." Tommy said patting his back.

Oliver glanced over Tommy's shoulder and saw Emilee standing there looking at them with all emotion voided from her face. "Emilee Merlyn." Oliver said as Tommy pulled back then Oliver walked over to her.

"Hello Oliver." Emilee said sticking her hand out to him in an attempt to remain civil with him. "I'm happy that your family has you back."

Oliver looked down at her extended hand for a moment before he accepted her hand shake, he knew a hug from her would have been a long shot but he had still hoped for one. "It's nice to see you again also." He said with a forced smile.

Emilee shook her head as she pulled her hand from his. "I thought I could do this but I can't… Tommy I can't stay." She said backing away towards the door. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Emilee…" Tommy called out to her as he went to follow her out but Oliver stopped him.

"Let me." Oliver said softly and Tommy just nodded as he watched Oliver jog out the door behind his sister. "Ems…" he called out as he followed her down the driveway. "Emilee… please."

"No Oliver." Emilee said shaking her head as she continued to walk.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said as he walked behind her.

Emilee abruptly stopped and spun around to face him. "You're sorry?! Exactly what are you sorry about?" Emilee snapped at him. "Are you sorry that we were sleeping with each other behind Laurel and Tommy's back or because you were also sleeping with my best friend behind mine and her sister's back?"

"I'm sorry for everything." Oliver said shaking his head. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did Oliver." Emilee snapped at him. "I mourned the loss of my best friend and the asshole that played us all like fools… I also accepted that I was nothing more than another notched on your belt but now looking at you makes all that pain come back again."

"Ems I'm a different person now."

"So am I." Emilee said softly. "I truly am happy for you and your family…"

"But?" he asked.

"I can't stand the sight of you." She said shaking her head as she turned away from him.

"Emilee we are at least fifteen miles from your house, you can't walk that far."

"I already texted my driver and he is on his way to pick me up." Emilee said glancing over her shoulder at him then turned away again. "Just tell Tommy that I'm not feeling well and I called for my driver and he doesn't have to worry about me."

"Alright." Oliver said shrugging his shoulders as he began to back away. "I am sorry."

"You said that already." Emilee mumbled as she started walking down the driveway while pulling her phone to call her driver.

That had gone exactly like Emilee had expected and she was doing her best to keep from crying. Her driver picked her up but rather than go back to the Merlyn mansion Emilee had him drive her to the apartment she kept in the city. Part of her wanted to leap into Oliver's arms and hug him tightly but the part that hated him was much stronger. Emilee knew what kind of playboy Oliver Queen was when she first slept with him but that didn't stop her for falling for him. The relationship between the two had started out as a night of drunken anger sex but for some reason they kept coming back to each other. Emilee tried her hardest to keep all feelings out of it because he was with Laurel but she failed miserably at it. Finding out he was with Sarah when the Queen's Gambit went down tore her to pieces and it took her a few years to pull herself back together.

The next morning there was a knock at her apartment door waking her. "Emilee Merlyn, do not make me use my key." Tommy yelled from his side of the door as he knocked again, harder than his last knock.

Emilee walked to the door and opened it as she heard him pulling his keys out. "Why are you so feisty?" she asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you even doing up this early?"

"I was concern with my so called ailing sister and to my surprise when I get home last night to check on her she is not there." Tommy said walking pass her and further into the apartment. "Rough night?" he asked lifting the empty bottle of bourbon from the table and turned to face her.

"I can explain." Emilee said walking over and taking the bottle from him.

"Please do." Tommy said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to concern dad when I walked in without you so I came here instead."

"And the booze?"

"I just wanted one glass but that turned into one too many."

"More like the whole bottle." Tommy said shaking his head. "Ems be honest with me… what is wrong with you?"

"Tommy I am fine." Emilee said walking over to lean back against the couch. "It was hard seeing Oliver alive while my friend is still gone. Why was Oliver spared but Sarah wasn't?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that." Tommy said walking over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm going to pick Ollie up and we're coming to the city, why don't you meet us for lunch?"

"I have so much to do, dad needs me to attend a couple of meetings and send out some emails for him then I have to take care of some other crap that keeps confusing me." Emilee said shaking her head as she pulled out of the hug. "Tommy I think I'm just going to stay here in the city for a few days."

"Why?"

"Just need a little space and some alone time."

"You'll call me if you need anything?" he asked as he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Always." She said with a smile as he walked to the door. "Love you Tommy."

"Love you too Ems." Tommy said glancing back at her before walking out the door.

Emilee stood there a few moments before she pushed of the couch and went to her room to get ready for work. Last night when she arrived at the apartment memories of her and Oliver being together there had come on in full force driving her to drink them away. It had been years since she let those memories get to her but seeing him alive and breathing was something she never thought she would see again. When she arrived at Merlyn Global unusually late her father was sitting in her office waiting behind her desk and looking slightly angered.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"I stood in the apartment last night so I had to run back home to retrieve my laptop and everything else I had left there last night."

"Do not start this rebelling again! I expected it from Tommy but not you." he snapped at her as he stood up from her desk.

"Dad I am not rebelling, I was alone at the apartment and I forgot to set my alarm." Emilee said shaking her head as she walked over to lay her things on the desk. "I've gone through all the plans you had sent me and still don't understand them." Emilee said changing the subject from her tardiness to work. "Unidac Industries has asked me to sign off on something you told them you needed but I have no idea what they are talking about and I'm not understanding why it matters if it will auctioned off soon."

"Emilee just sign off on it and I'll explain it all to you when the time comes." Malcom said walking around her desk. "I've explain to you that there will be a lot of things you don't understand but I still want you to sign off on it all for me."

"I just hate putting my name to things that don't make any sense." Emilee said shaking her head. "But I guess I can do it."

"Do you trust me?" Malcom said coming to stand in front of her. "Emilee do you trust me?" he asked again in a stern voice.

"Yes dad." Emilee said looking up at him.

"Very well, just do as you are told then."

"Yes, I will send Unidac everything they need this afternoon." Emilee said reluctantly.

"When you receive the plans of everything I asked for send it all to my personal email." Malcom said leaning forward to kiss his daughter's forehead as she nodded at him. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"No, I'm going to stay in the city for a few days to get myself back on track here at work."

"Good idea." Malcom said walking out of the office.

Emilee's day had gone from bad to good then to worse when she found out about Tommy and Oliver being kidnapped. She had quickly gone to Tommy at the Queen mansion when Detective Lance contacted them at Merlyn Global. Emilee raced to the Queen mansion when her father had decided it wasn't important enough to cancel his meetings. When she got there a sketch artist was drawing out Oliver's description of the man that had saved them. She stood silent near Tommy as Detective Lance questioned them.

"So that's your story… a guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers." Lance said sounding like he didn't believe Oliver's story. "I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Yeah… what about you?" Lance asked Tommy showing him the sketch. "You see the hood guy?"

"I saw..." Tommy paused a moment and exchanged a look with Oliver, Emilee was quick to notice the exchange before Tommy continued. "Just movement, everything blurry… I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah… it's funny, isn't it?" Lance said calmly to Oliver. "One day back and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

Moira was not liking the way Detective Lance was speaking to Oliver so she changed the subject. "Were you able to identify the men?"

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Detective Hilton said answering her getting everyone's attention on him.

"Yeah, well they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were." Lance said sarcastically. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Moira said shaking her head at him.

Walter decided to step in to calm things back down. "If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch." He said standing up. "Thank you, gentlemen, for coming."

Detective Lance let out a humorless chuckle as he stood up and Oliver also stood up. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" Lance said staring Oliver down for a moment then they left.

Emilee had still been quiet through it all and watched as Oliver had seemed upset and Tommy stood there looking at him with a slight knowing look. That had intrigued her but Tommy had stood up before she could question either of them.

"I think we should be going." He said looking over at Emilee and she nodded as he walked over to talk to Oliver.

"How are you doing Emilee?" Moira asked as she stood up and shook hands with Emilee.

"I've been doing well Mrs. Queen." Emilee said politely. "My father sends his regards."

"I'm sure he does." Moira said with a little edge to her voice that no one noticed.

"I'll be in the car." Tommy said patting Emilee's shoulder as he walked pass her and Moira.

"I'm right behind you Tommy." Emilee said with a small smile.

"Are things going well for you at Merlyn Global?" Moira asked getting Emilee's attention back to her and catching Oliver's also. "Malcom praises the work you do for him."

"Yes ma'am, my father is bias but thank you." Emilee said with a smile. "I should be going."

"Be careful." Moira said bringing a confuse look to Emilee's face. "It can be dangerous out there, look what happened to Oliver."

"Yes ma'am." Emilee said with a forced smile.

"I'll walk you out." Oliver said walking over to Emilee and she politely shook her head. "I insist."

"Ok." Emilee said softly not wanting to bring attention to them.

Emilee and Oliver walked silently next to each other to the door, when she reached to open it Oliver quickly placed his hand over hers stopping her. "You work with your father now?" he asked softly. "I thought you wanted to go to school for photography?"

"Things don't always go as planned." Emilee said looking over at him. "It was more beneficial for my father if I helped at Merlyn Global."

"But it's not what you wanted." Oliver said shaking his head.

"We don't always get what we want." Emilee said with a slight edge to her voice and Oliver sucked in a deep breath. "I really shouldn't keep Tommy waiting much longer." She said as Oliver slowly exhaled.

Oliver nodded his head as he opened the door for her to leave. He stood there watching as she slid effortlessly into the Bentley next to Tommy. Emilee Merlyn was so different from what he had remembered, the young lady he had seduced that drunken night had turned into a woman he didn't recognized anymore. It had been just meaningless sex with her and he felt bad for all the times he had done it. His friendship with Tommy and his relationship with Laurel were on the line every time but Emilee was like a drug to him and he never could get enough. He felt the same yearnings every time she was close and he knew he had to stop before things got to far again.

Emilee glanced out the window at Oliver and locked eyes with him as the driver began to drive away. She was sent into a memory filled daze until Tommy broke the silence. "Did dad send you?" he asked.

"It depends on how you see it." she said with a force smile as she looked over at him. "I came because I was worried about you."

"He was too busy to come himself." Tommy said nodding in a knowing way, Emilee placed her hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly. "Thanks Em."

"We will always have each other." Emilee said smiling at him. "The Merlyn Two all the way to the end and beyond." She said chanting their childhood motto bringing a laugh from Tommy.

"Yes the old Merlyn Two." He said smiling as he pulled her into a sideways hug and she giggled softly. "Love you Ems."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope to get more as the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters, I just own my OCs and the story line I added.**

Emilee was in her apartment getting ready for Oliver's big welcome home bash that Tommy was throwing for him. She had tried her hardest to get out of going but Tommy wasn't having it so she reluctantly gave in to him again. After one last look in the mirror Emilee walked out to the street where her driver was waiting for her. When she arrived at the place Tommy was having the party she noticed Oliver hadn't arrived yet. Of course that was not anything new with Oliver Queen, he wasn't exactly known for being on time. Emilee shook her head at the thought as she walked over to say hello to her brother.

"Hey Tommy." She said from behind him and he turned to face her, the smile slowly fading from his face as he took in what she had on.

"Where the hell is the rest of that dress?" he snapped moving closer to her and glanced around to see if anyone else was looking at her.

"What is your problem Tommy?" Emilee said shaking her head at him. "I'm not dressed any different from any of the other girls here."

"None of them are my sister." Tommy growled through gritted teeth.

"Your friend has arrived." Emilee said looking up towards Oliver as he came down the stairs.

Tommy glanced towards Oliver then looked back at Emilee for a second. "This isn't over." He said to her as he signaled for the music to end. "Everybody… hey! Man of the hour!" he yelled and the crowd started cheering. "Whoo! And ladies please give this man a proper homecoming."

Emilee shook her head at her brother's comment as the DJ began playing we are the champions. Oliver approached and climbed on the center stage, Emilee's eyes followed Oliver's movement… it was hard not to. Two blondes had quickly latched onto him and he had his signature smirk on his face as he glanced around the crowd that was there to greet him. Oliver kept his eyes off Emilee even though she was standing right next to her brother. At a quick glance when he entered the party he knew the sight of her was going to be trouble.

"Thank you very much, everybody!" he called out sounding so much like the playboy everyone knew well.

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie." Tommy called out to him as he gave Oliver a shot glass.

Oliver quickly downed the shot. "I missed Tequila!" he shouted to the crowd and they cheered for him again.

Oliver came down from the stage as the party started once again. Emilee used that as her chance to slip away from Tommy and over to the bar to get a drink for herself. Oliver and Tommy were checking out the girls as they walked over to the bar together. Emilee turned her back to them to keep Tommy from starting on her again. She felt a hand slide across her lower back and she quickly glanced over shoulder but only saw the back of Tommy and Oliver walking a few feet away then they came to a stop. Oliver saw the opening he had to touch Emilee knowing no one would notice and with Tommy being too distracted himself made it an easy task.

"Hey, does he wipe for you, too?" Tommy asked sarcastically nodding towards Oliver's bodyguard and Oliver just smirked. "Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in one thousand eight hundred and thirty nine days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

"Which one is she?" Oliver asked as he glanced over at the girls Tommy was looking at but saw Emilee out of his peripheral vision talking with some guy.

"The one who looks like the chick from Twilight." Tommy said smirking at him.

"What's Twilight?" Oliver asked sounding confused.

"You're so better off not knowing." Tommy said shaking his head as he spotted his sister talking with a guy. He was about to excuse himself but Oliver had beaten him to the punch.

"Back in a minute." Oliver said to him as he walked over to Thea.

Tommy nodded at him as he walked over to his own sister. "Go away." he said to the guy as he approached them and Emilee cringed at the authority his voice held. "Now!"

Emilee sucked in deep breath and turned to face Tommy with a glared fixed across her face. "You wanted me here and now you're going to act like this."

"I didn't know you were going to dress like that." Tommy said gesturing to the very low cut little black dress she had on.

"It's a dress Tommy." Emilee said as she took a drink from her glass.

"Don't get drunk and if anyone bothers you let me know." he said sternly and she nodded at him.

Tommy glanced towards Oliver to see him and Laurel walking away, Emilee looked to see what had caused her brother's smile to fade. "You should have seen that coming." Emilee said shaking her head at him.

"I know." Tommy said downing his drink and turned towards the bar.

Emilee felt the same ping in her own heart but covered it up with a forced smile as she walked away from Tommy. She made her way over to a few friends she had spotted there and began drinking much more then she had intended. The night felt like it was flying by way to fast and the music was booming loudly through the room. Emilee was dancing with some guy she had met at the bar when the music was silenced and she heard Detective Lance's voice.

"Starling City police! The party's over, kids." He yelled out and everyone start booing as Emilee made her way over to Tommy. "Oh Mr. Merlyn, imagine my shock at finding you here." He said sarcastically. "Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?" Tommy smirked at him and Emilee shook her head.

"Detective! It's a private party." Oliver said getting the attention on him.

"Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight." Detective Lance said looking over at him. "You know anything about that?"

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked calmly.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends." Lance said smirking at Oliver.

"I've been out of town for...a while."

"Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood… the guy that saved your ass the other day."

"The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward." Oliver said as he began to turn away from them. "Hey, everybody… two million dollars to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood." He yelled out and the crowd cheered loudly as Oliver turned back to face Detective Lance.

"Did you even try to save her?" Lance asked Oliver and Emilee could see the hurt in his eyes.

Detective Hilton tried to step in to avoid any issues. "Ok. Let's go, partner."

"Did you even try to save my daughter?" Lance asked again and Emilee felt the tears start to prick at her own eyes.

"Sarah wouldn't want this." Hilton said pulling Lance back away from Oliver.

"It's not…" Lance began to say but was cut off.

"Partner, let's go… it's all right." Hilton said in a low voice as they left. "Let's go."

Everyone stood quiet watching the whole confrontation and Oliver stood there for a brief moment then calmly walked over and climbed on the stage again. "It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!"

Oliver came down from the stage when the music started again and Tommy walked over to him and Emilee wasn't far behind them. "Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse."

"If I were you, Tommy… I'd just be glad you're alive." Oliver said in a calm voice and Emilee looked at him in shock.

"What happened to you on that island?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice.

"A lot." Oliver said turning and walked away, Emilee watched as Oliver walked away for a moment then followed him. Something was wrong with Oliver and she could easily see it even if he was trying to hide it from everyone. When they were a good distance from the party Oliver stopped walking but kept his back to her. "Go back to the party Emilee."

"Did you?" Emilee asked.

"Did I what?" Oliver growled at her as he turned to face her.

"Did you try to save Sarah?"

"I'm not answering that." Oliver said storming away and she quickly followed behind him. He yanked open the first door he saw and went in the dark empty room that was lit just by moonlight hoping she wouldn't follow.

"Answer me damn it!" she snapped at him as she followed him to the room.

"It all happened so fast." He snapped as he glared at her. "Just leave it alone!"

"No!"

"What do you want hear?! You want me to tell you that I watched as she died!" Oliver growled at her as he began moving closer to her. "You want me to tell you that I couldn't save her even if I tried?" he snapped as he still moved closer. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Emilee felt the anger of his words and it triggered her own anger to bubble up inside of her. Her hand shot up to smack him across the face but it never made any contact. Oliver instinctively caught her wrist and she felt the hard wall as he slammed her against it, knocking away her breath more from surprise than actual hurt. The door they came through was slammed leaving Emilee with a towering Oliver inches away and both of her wrists were now held in his hands, pinned next to her head against the wall.

Her heart was beating fast. "What are you…" Emilee stammered but before she could finish he caught her red lips in a fiery kiss. She began to see stars before he pulled back, only for him to attack her mouth once more.

Oliver pulled back finally. "I told you to go back to the party." He gazed down her slender body, making her squirm in his grip. "What is it about you?" He asked as he yanked her hands higher, holding them securely in one large hand. The other began to trail down Emilee's neck as his body was pressed close to hers.

Emilee was confused by his question but her body knew exactly what he was talking about. His fingers slowly slid down the exposed skin following the fabric's curve down her quivering chest, brushing ever so softly. Emilee could only watch, her heart pounding furiously, her breathing got heavier and she kept shifting the best she could, trying to lessen the tightness in her arms from being held up. He must have noticed, because he squeezed Emilee's wrists.

"Oliver, stop… stop teasing!" Emilee finally found her voice and started to use it. The words came out a soft whine and she blushed as his eyes flitted to hers.

Oliver's mouth crashed into hers again this time it had so much more aggression behind it then the last one. Emilee hated that she reacted this way to him again but she couldn't stop her body from wanting him, even after all the years that passed. The anger between the two was lighting the fire, Oliver knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't stop himself. Emilee gasped into the kiss when his knee roughly separated her legs. She knew what he wanted and she felt herself burn with desire.

Oliver released her wrists and his hands were both roaming her body as her own fell to his shoulders. Emilee heard his zipper lower when one of his hands left her body. Oliver's hands reached down her thighs and pushed Emilee's dress up to her waist then slid back down under her ass and lifted her petite form into the air. Her legs hooked around his hips with her back press against the wall. Emilee moaned into the kiss and he growled almost animalistically when she grinded into him. Oliver broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Please Ollie, I need you inside me!" Emilee moaned out as her head fell back against the wall. He obliged, Oliver slid her thong out of the way as he held her up with one hand then lowered her onto himself slowly. "Oh my god!" She panted, feeling him enter her.

He quickly pulled her hips to meet his, filling her with one thrust. Emilee yelped with a mix of pain and intensity. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold onto for leverage as he pummeled inside of her. She loved the intensity of his motions, his hips rocking violently as he forced her own to bounce up and down. Emilee's hands trail down to the first button of his shirt and began to undo them but he quickly stopped moving leaving her impaled on him when she reached the third button.

Oliver grabbed both of her wrists stopping her. "No!" he said sternly and she looked at him surprised.

He didn't say anything else as he placed her hands back on his shoulders then held her hips as he slowly rocked his own. His eyes stood locked on hers as his thrusting got faster and faster and Emilee moved with him the best she could between him and the wall. In no time at all she felt herself tumble over the edge, her body shaking with the effort. A long moan escaped her lips, Oliver quickly caught them against his own to muffle her sounds. Emilee moaned louder into his kiss as he gave several quick, deep thrusts, reaching his own end.

Oliver broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as he slowed down, stretching out the feeling for as long as possible. Once they both had calmed down, Oliver held her up with on hand as his other one laid softly on the side of her neck. That's when the glint of her necklace caught his eye for the first time, Oliver looked down to see the white gold chain that had an arrow charm laying against her sweaty flesh. The irony in that was too much for him to process, his hand slowly slid down her neck leaving goose bumps behind. Oliver lifted the end of the necklace and watched as the arrow dangle between them for a moment. He slowly pulled himself out and lowered Emilee to the ground. Oliver had to help stabilize Emilee as she stumbled, dazed by the efforts.

"I don't know what got into me." Oliver said as he stepped back and adjusted himself back into his pants as she adjusted her own clothes.

"One thousand eight hundred and forty nine days of no sex." Emilee said looking up at him. "At least that's what I think Tommy said the count was."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked softly and she shook her head no. Her face was red from the efforts but it was clear from her just-fucked look that she enjoyed every second. The old Oliver would have held a smirk plastered across his face but that wasn't him anymore. "Where did you get that?" he asked pointing at the charm around her neck.

"My father gave it to me." Emilee said looking down and placed her hand over it. "Why?"

"No reason… just curious."

"We should get back to the party." Emilee said looking back up at him.

"Emilee we shoul…" he began to say and Emilee stopped him.

"Nothing changed… no one can know about this." Emilee said shaking her head at him. "I know how this works Oliver, no need to give me your keep quiet speech." She said walking to the door and left.

"Emilee?!" Oliver called out to her as he followed her out but both of them stopped when they saw Tommy walking towards them.

"Where… what were you two doing?" Tommy asked looking between them and noticed the flush look to his sister's face. "What's going on here?"

"I followed Oliver after he left the party." Emilee said glancing over at Oliver before looking back at Tommy. "I was trying to get him to open up some but it didn't work."

"Oh." Tommy said glancing between them. "Ollie I wanted you to meet a few ladies." He said changing the subject.

Emilee glanced over at Oliver but he was looking at Tommy with a forced smile on his face. "Tommy I'm feeling a little tired, I'm going to go back to my apartment." Emilee said bringing their attention back to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly and she nodded with a small smile. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Emilee kissed her brother's cheek goodbye and was about to walk away.

"Emilee…" Oliver began to say and she shook her head no.

"Goodnight Oliver." She said then turned and walked away.

"Night Emilee." He said softly knowing she didn't hear him.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and Ems?" Tommy asked looking between Oliver and his sister's retreating back.

"I'm sure." Oliver said forcing another smile to his face. "Now where are these ladies you're talking about?"

"Right this way." Tommy said smirking as he led Oliver back to the party.

Oliver followed Tommy back to the party but had completely tuned out any word that was coming out of his mouth. As the two walked back towards the party Oliver glanced back towards Emilee a few times until he could no longer see her anymore. That wasn't exactly how he wanted to part ways with her and he had no way of changing that now. Emilee saw him as the same old Oliver from five years ago and he now was thinking maybe that was for the best. If she truly thought he hadn't changed then maybe she would keep her distance from him and he wouldn't make another mistake with her.

Emilee didn't blame Oliver for what had just happened between them because she could have easily stopped him. She blamed herself for allowing Oliver Queen Starling City's number one playboy to pull the hood over her eyes again. The sex between them was nothing more than angry frustration being released. He was upset she was upset and one thing led to another… but only one heart was on the line and it was her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more as the story continues. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or it characters. I only own my characters and my twist added to the story.**

It's been a little over a week since Oliver's welcome home bash and Emilee had been successful at avoiding him. Of course it helped with her staying in the city rather than at the mansion. All of the wealthy were a little on edge with the manic running through the city on some kind of Robin Hood kick. Malcom had gotten concern with Emilee's safety after the last few attacks that has happened in Starling City. He knew that she could defend herself to an extent, he made sure of it but according to reports the hooded man was more than he thought she would be able to handle if something happened and he went after her. After arguing enough with Emilee Malcom hired a more suitable driver that had more skills then her last one that could keep her safe.

Emilee was lounging in her apartment reading emails when there was a stern knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked pulling it open to see Oliver standing next to her bodyguard slash driver and his own was standing behind them.

"Mr. Queen has asked to see you Ms. Merlyn."

"Thank you Kevin." Emilee said smiling as she gestured for Oliver to walk in. "What can I do for you?"

"I see Diggle won't be alone out there." He said gesturing to the door as she closed it. "Add protection?"

"My dad is just being nervous about this Robin Hood character." Emilee said shrugging her shoulders not catching the meaning behind the quick smirk Oliver gave her. "Why are you here Oliver?"

"How do you do it?" he asked as he walked further into her apartment and glanced at her laptop.

"How do I do what?"

"Be someone you're not." He said gesturing to the laptop. "This isn't you Emilee… you're not the stuffy business suit type. You were the free minded, outgoing… girl next door."

"You have no idea who I am anymore." Emilee said shaking her head at him. "Some people actually do change in five years."

Oliver sucked in deep breath, knowing he deserved that jab from her. "I know but I could see it in your eyes… this isn't you. I went to the office with my mom and Walter today."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"They want me to take my place in the company and I don't know if I can do it."

"Oliver if you have the choice then do what you think is best." Emilee said softly. "My situation is not like yours. My dad left me very little choice in the matter, I did what I was told."

"You can't let him tell you what to do."

"It is not easy to tell Malcom Merlyn no." Emilee said shaking her head. "I have worked for my dad for four years now and this last year my role has been more important there."

"I see you don't like it… why do you do it?" he asked her softly. "Ems you should be enjoying life not…"

Emilee let out a humorless laugh as she rolled her eyes at him. "Oliver I'm really not in the mood to be lecture by you or anyone else." She said cutting him off as she walked back to the door. "I've grown up and now know right from wrong. Last week was a huge mistake and being near you isn't something I should be doing anymore."

"I don't want to lose our friendship." Oliver said stopping her from opening the door.

"The only friendship we had was in the bed." Emilee said looking away from him, she was trying her hardest to keep Oliver from breaking her heart again. "Please just leave."

Oliver just nodded his head and moved his hand so she could open the door. When the door opened both Diggle and Kevin looked at them, Emilee smiled softly at the two men as Oliver walked out then she closed the door. She kept her hand on the door knob willing herself to let it go and walk away but her heart was screaming open the door and call him back in. Emilee sucked in a deep breath and opened the door again as she exhaled.

"Did you need something Ms. Merlyn?" Kevin asked as he turned to face her.

Emilee glanced around the empty hall. "No… I was just… I'm just letting you know I'm going to bed."

"Ok… I'll be out here until my relief gets here."

"Goodnight." Emilee said closing door again.

The next afternoon Emilee was standing at the Robert Queen Applied Sciences Center dedication representing the Merlyn Global Group when Tommy came walking up to her. "Dad send you?" he asked stepping next to her.

"Of course." Emilee said rolling her eyes. "If I had my choice I would be in the office right now."

"I told you to live a little but you choose to work for him instead."

"Don't need a lecture right now Tommy."

"Look there's Laurel, let's go say hi." Tommy said grabbing Emilee's hand and pulling her behind him. "Okay, this is a surprise." Tommy said walking up to Laurel. "Did you show up here by mistake?"

"By invitation." Laurel said smiling at him and Tommy nodded in slight surprise. "Oliver invited me last night."

"Last night?" Tommy said in a surprised voice and Emilee felt her stomach turn.

"Is that surprise or jealousy I'm hearing?" Laurel asked him and Emilee almost felt like smacking her but fought off the urge.

"Look, I just don't want him to find out anything, okay?" Tommy said calmly. "Oliver has been through a lot."

"Tommy, we've all been through a lot." Laurel said shaking her head as she glanced over at Emilee. "Hi Emilee."

"Hello Laurel." Emilee said with a forced smile. "Nice to see you."

"How have you been? It's been a long time since I saw you." she asked Emilee.

"I've been great." Emilee said turning to face the stage hoping the ceremony would start and she wouldn't have to do all pleasantries with her.

"Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming." Walter said walking to the podium and Emilee thank her lucky stars. "Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen memorial applied sciences center. Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Everyone heard and they turned to see Oliver walking up with two women next to him. "What about me… right?" Oliver said with humor in his voice. "I'm a legacy. Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt." He said climbing on the stage, Emilee looked on in shock. "All right… ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it. Whoa! Ow!"

"He must be drunk." Tommy said looking between Laurel and Emilee.

"Must be." Emilee said shaking her head.

"Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen." He said looking out into the crowd and paused. "Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now." He said smirking at everyone. "Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad Huh?" he said looking back at Walter but Walter didn't look amused. "Sorry… as Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se."

"Oliver, you don't have to do this." Walter said calmly, hoping to stop Oliver.

"No, sit. Sit! Gosh." Oliver said to him then turned back to the crowd. "See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company." He said as he briefly locked eyes with Emilee. "Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent but I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was, I never will be. So please stop asking me to be."

Emilee watched as Oliver walked away, the pain he was in was very obvious to her. She wanted to follow him but Laurel's mention of him going to her place last night stopped her. Emilee wondered if she hadn't thrown him out last night or had moved quicker at opening the door again would he have stood with her or still gone to Laurel. When Oliver was out of sight Emilee decided to not bother staying any longer and excused herself.

There was something different about Oliver and Emilee had a feeling it was much deeper than his return. He kept putting a façade on in front of everyone and it had seemed to fool everyone but she knew what he was doing because she had the same façade going in her own life and he knew it too. Emilee lived her life on auto pilot and has been doing that for four years now. She worked at the office and again at home, that was her way of staying busy so she wouldn't feel the ache in her heart. Tommy was the only one that helped pull her together after Sarah and Oliver were presumed dead, he was still the only one to force her to have a life outside of Merlyn Global.

"So what do you think?" Oliver asked gesturing to the abandon warehouse. "Great spot for a nightclub or what?"

"Sweet… though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Private office." Oliver said ignoring his comment and pointed towards one of the office doors.

"For the private one on one meetings, I would imagine." Tommy said with a laugh.

"Hopefully the occasional two on one meeting." Oliver said with a smirk, knowing that it wasn't for either.

"Man, are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a… well, running anything." Tommy said in disbelief. "How about tomorrow night the two of us, we go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown, it's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller?." Oliver said in a slight shock voice.

"Mm-hmm." Tommy said smirking at him.

"I slept with his fiancé."

"Yeah… before the wedding."

"It was at the rehearsal dinner." Oliver said shaking his head.

"The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding. Right?" Tommy asked raising his eyebrow at Oliver. "And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?" Tommy said looking down at his phone when it buzzed. "Ah, dammit, I got to roll, I need to go drag my sister out of the office."

"Why?" Oliver asked in a confused voice.

"Because if I don't do this at least twice a week she will never see the outside world. Ems needs a push out of the office every now and then."

"Let me go… we're way overdue for lunch together, like five years overdue."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked and Oliver nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll see you later, man. Good place."

"See you." Oliver said as Tommy walked away then he looked over at Diggle. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary." Diggle said answering him.

"Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please."

"On the club or Ms. Merlyn?"

"The club." Oliver said trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"Well, this is The Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet."

"I am Oliver Queen, right?" Oliver said like it was obvious. "People would stand in line for three hours if I opened a club."

"And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges."

"So we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood."

"I was wondering when we would get to that. The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome with no help from anybody." Diggle said stating what looked like the obvious.

"Wow… you don't think very much of me, do you?"

"No, sir, actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are. Sir." Diggle said smirking at him. "We should be going, I'm sure Ms. Merlyn is expecting her brother soon."

"Yes we should." Oliver said as he began to walk. "Tell me what is going through your head about Emilee." He asked glancing over at Diggle and saw him shaking his head no. "Dig tell me."

"I think you need to be careful when it comes to her." Diggle said and Oliver raised his eyebrow at him. "I can easily see that she cares about you… a lot."

"And?"

"I know what happened the night of the party and you shouldn't be leading her on like that."

"Just take me to Merlyn Global." Oliver said climbing in the car.

The ride to Merlyn Global was quiet, Diggle knew that Oliver didn't like what he had said about Emilee but it was the truth. Oliver didn't want to believe that Emilee cared for him like that, what had gone on between them before he left five years ago wasn't meant to involve any feelings. When they got to the building Oliver plastered a fake smile across his face as he was directed to her office.

"Ms. Merlyn your twelve o'clock is here." Oliver said in a playful voice as he walked in her office.

Emilee looked up at him shock but put her finger to her lips shushing him as she went back to her phone call. Oliver glanced around her office and found it's décor a little odd for her style, he looked at Diggle with a raised eyebrow and Diggle shrugged his shoulders as he also glanced around. One of the walls had four sheathed Katana swords and across from it there were three black arrows displayed on a shelf, on another wall there were two spears crossed. All of the weapons weren't fastened to their spots but were very accessible if she needed.

He was looking at the spears when she finally spoke to him. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver turned to look at her. "I'm here for Tommy's biweekly kidnapping." He said with a smile as he walked towards her desk.

"I'm too busy for this." She said shaking her head at him as she lifted her phone back up.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Oliver said taking the phone from her and hung it back up. "Tommy said you had to do lunch willingly or forcibly."

Diggle looked over at Oliver with a raised eyebrow because he didn't remember hearing that at all but Oliver glared at him and looked back at Emilee. "Fine." She said standing up and grabbed her bag. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Oliver said looking over at Diggle hoping he knew where to go.

Diggle shook his head but knew where to take them, when they pulled up at Big Belly Burger she looked at him with a confused look. "Here?"

"It's different." Oliver said shooting a quick glare at Diggle who was smirking at him. Oliver led her over to a booth and Diggle went to order food. "So back at the office I noticed a lot of weapons." He said as they both slid in the booth across from each other.

"It's a hobby of mine." Emilee said shrugging her shoulders.

"To collect dangerous weapons?"

"It's only dangerous if you don't know how to handle them."

"You do?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Did you bring me lunch so you can interrogate me?"

"I'm going about this wrong." Oliver said shaking his head. "I wanted to have lunch because the last time I saw you things didn't end the way I wanted… that seems to happen every time we see each other."

"But your night didn't end too bad." Emilee said sarcastically and he raised his eyebrow at her. "You left me and went running to your precious Laurel."

"Um… drinks." Diggle said placing cups down in front of them, he wasn't quite sure what he walked up to but it didn't sound good.

"Thank you." Emilee said looking up at him with smile on her face.

Oliver kept his eyes locked to Emilee in shock, he had no idea she knew about that. "Emilee it wasn't what you think."

"Oliver it doesn't matter." Emilee said looking back at him. "I can take a hint, I was just a…" she stopped talking and looked back up at Diggle.

"I'm going to go see if the burgers are ready." Diggle said quickly walking away.

Emilee was about to finish what she was saying but Oliver stopped her. "I went about being your friend the wrong way last time and I'm sorry. It took me five years to see what I was doing."

"Not much changed and I seen that the night we…"

"I should not have slept with you." Oliver said and Emilee looked at him hurt and surprised, she went to get up but Oliver stopped her. "Damn it… I keep messing this up. I want to be friends with you and get to know the new Emilee. I don't want sex to get in the way of that."

Emilee nodded her head and slowly sat back down as Diggle came back with burgers for all of them. The three of them sat there talking about random things. Emilee was willing to give this whole friendship thing a try with him. Oliver enjoyed watching as she smile and laughed with Diggle. He didn't realize how much he missed the petite girl across from him until now. The way her eyes twinkled when she laughed and how they glowed when she had a real smile across her face. She had told Diggle about stories from when they were all younger and Diggle laughed harder.

Lunch had gone much better than any of them had expected, Emilee didn't want just a friendship with Oliver and that's why it was hard for her to be near him. She wanted a life with Oliver and that's why it hurt so much when she heard Sarah had been with him on the Queen's Gambit. Not only was she fighting one Lance sister for his affection but she was unknowingly fighting both of them.

After lunch Emilee walked back to her office when she stepped off the elevator Malcom was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at her. "Where were you?" he asked sternly as he glared at her. "We had a meeting you missed."

Emilee looked down at her watch and realized she had been gone two and half hours. "I'm sorry dad, Oliver had…" she began to say and Malcom cut her off.

"I know you left with Oliver Queen." He snapped at her. "My question is why did you leave with him and what took so long?"

"We just had lunch and I didn't realize I was gone for so long, I'm sorry." Emilee said as she glanced around to see people watching them. "Do you have somewhere to be?" she snapped at them and they all quickly scattered away. "I haven't had any time to really talk with Ollie since his return and he wanted to have lunch."

"Queen will be a distraction you don't need." Malcom said glaring at her. "You have been fully invested in this company for four years and I need you to stay on task… especially now."

"Yes." Emilee said softly and Malcom smiled at her.

"When we close out the day I want you in my office." Malcom said as he began to walk away.

"Do we have to train tonight?" Emilee asked and he stopped walking and turned to face her with another glare fixed on his face. "I just wanted to rest tonight."

"We train until I feel you are capable of defending yourself." Malcom said sternly.

"Dad I can."

"Not good enough." He snapped at her. "If that damn hooded fool comes after you I want to be sure you could defeat him."

"I've done nothing wrong for him to come after me." Emilee said shaking her head. "He saved Tommy and Oliver… why would he come after me?"

"You do as I say and that's the end of it!" Malcom snapped at her. "My office at the end of the day!"

"Yes." Emilee said sounding defeated.

She hated training with her father because he was never easy on her and she was tired of hiding the bruises she had received from their spars. She had to lie at the hospital a few times when he had cut her with the Katana and she need stitches. When Oliver asked her about knowing how to use the weapons in her office she wanted to tell him all about it but she couldn't. Malcom had told her she could never tell anyone what he has taught her including her own brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more as the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or its characters.**

After being kicked out of Poison Tommy and Oliver went to Big Belly Burger with Diggle. The two of them were both a little sore and Diggle lectured Oliver about ditching him at the door and how he could have prevented that all from happening. Tommy had texted Emilee asking her to pick him up when they were on their way to Big Belly Burger.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for those faces." Diggle said to the guys as they entered and they watched him wave to one of the waitresses.

"The girl's pretty cute." Tommy said smirking at him.

"That's my sister in law." Diggle said sternly.

"Who I will never speak to or look at… ever." Tommy said quickly then went to walk away. "Gonna grab a booth."

"She's not wearing a wedding ring." Oliver said glancing over at the girl again. "Brother out of the picture?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Oliver slid into the booth across from Tommy and exhaled a deep breath of relief. Just as he got adjusted and comfortable Tommy spoke. "Look, man about Laurel, I was going to tell you… I was just trying to figure out the right way."

"To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead." Oliver said as he began to smirk. "What, there's no greeting card for that?"

"Look it was wrong and I'm sorry…" Tommy said and was cut off by Oliver.

"Tommy, I was dead." Oliver said hoping to save his friend from his grief.

"No, man, you were with Laurel and whether you were dead or as it turns out alive on a deserted island… you are my friend and me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about fifty different ways."

"Thank you but its ok." Oliver said shaking his head slightly. "I have no place to judge you." Oliver said as he thought of the many times he betrayed Tommy when he was with Emilee.

"You are being really chill about this I…" Tommy started to say but was cut off as Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?" Oliver said answering the call then began speaking Russian, he pulled the phone from his ear and look at Tommy. "It's a Russian model calling me… can I have a minute, please?"

"I can see now why you were able to be so chill." Tommy said as he stood up. "Enjoy."

Emilee pulled up to the place that she had lunch with Oliver the day before to pick Tommy up. He had texted something about getting into a fight at Max Fuller's new night club and Oliver knowing about him and Laurel. She wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived, she wasn't sure if Oliver was upset about them being together or not. When she walked in Tommy was nowhere in sight and Oliver was sitting alone at the booth on his phone.

"Let's hope he's a creature of habit… go." She heard Oliver say as she walked up to his booth. He stood quiet listening to whoever was on the phone. When she made her presents known by clearing her throat he looked up at her surprised and he ended his call without saying goodbye. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he glanced around.

"Tommy asked me to pick him up." Emilee said as she also glanced around. "Wasn't that a bit rude of you not to say goodbye to whoever was on the phone?"

"Did you know about Tommy and Laurel?" Oliver asked ignoring her question and changed the subject. Emilee sucked in a deep breath not really wanting to answer him, Oliver was quick to notice how she tensed. "I'm ok with it, there is no reason to be guarded."

"I knew but it wasn't my place to tell you." Emilee said as she glanced over towards her driver who was standing by the door waiting.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Do you always have him with you?" he asked looking back up at her.

Emilee smirked at him as he gestured for her to sit across from him. "Do you always have yours?" she asked nodding towards Diggle as she sat down.

"Nope… I tend to ditch mine often." Oliver said smirking at her. "I need to use the rest room… tell Tommy I'll call him later." Oliver said as he stood up.

"You're not coming back are you?" Emilee looked up as he stopped next to her.

"Nope." He said leaning down and kissed her cheek. "I won't be rude to you… goodnight Ems."

"Night Ollie." Emilee said smirking as he stood straight again and walked away.

Emilee had waited for Tommy to come back and was confronted by Oliver's bodyguard. He was not happy when he realized that Oliver had ditched him again. Once Tommy returned Emilee took him back to his own apartment. Emilee had walked up to the door of her own apartment and unlocked it as she turned to face Kevin.

"I'm going to be in for the rest of the night." She said with a soft smile.

"Ms. Merlyn I'm not to leave you until my relief comes for the night." Kevin said shaking his head.

"He doesn't show for another two hours… I will be ok." Emilee said shaking her head at him. "If my father says anything I will let him know I sent you home."

"Very well Ms. Merlyn." Kevin said reluctantly as she went in and closed the door.

Emilee sat down on her couch and slid her flats off as she crossed her jean clad legs and pulled her laptop over her thighs so she could finish her work for the night. Her body was sore after the lesson she had with her father earlier in the evening. Malcom had made her train every night since the appearance of the hood guy. Emilee laid her head back against the couch and inhaled a deep breath feeling the sting in her ribs. She lifted the shirt she had on and noticed the good size bruise that was forming over her ribs. Emilee couldn't understand why he was so hard on her like this but didn't even try to do the same with Tommy. Malcom's only answer for her was that she would know soon enough and would be thankful to him.

An hour after returning home there was a knock at her door, Emilee opened it and was shocked to see Oliver standing there. "Ollie what are you doing here?" she asked in a shock voice.

"Where is Kevin?" Oliver asked gesturing to the empty hall.

"I sent him home." Emilee said shrugging her shoulders as she motioned for him to enter. "I have work to finish, you can stay as long as you don't lecture me about my job."

"I can't seem to shut my mind off." Oliver said as he followed her to the couch and sat down next to her. "I need something looked into but it has to wait until morning and I'm feeling a bit anxious."

"So you decide to come see me." she said smiling at him as she pulled her laptop back on legs. "An anxious Oliver is worse than a bored Oliver."

"That's not true." Oliver said playfully glaring at her as he leaned over to see what she was doing. "What are you working on?"

"Some projection numbers and a power point for a board meeting I have tomorrow." She said looking at him and realized how close their faces were. "I…" she started to say when his lips were suddenly on hers.

The kiss was soft and innocent, when Oliver realized what he was doing he went to pull back. Emilee's hands quickly came up to hold him to her and she deepened the kiss. It wasn't even a kiss it was more intense than that. Her mouth was moving with a hungry intensity that wouldn't be denied. It took him a second to realize through his shock that he was kissing her back. Oliver blindly lifted the laptop off her legs and placed it hopefully safe on the coffee table.

He slowly pressed his frame into hers not taking notice to her wince of pain, he held onto the back of her neck until she was laying on the cushions under him. The feel of her body against his in a place they had sex many times before almost had him feeling like they were time warped to five years ago. She finally broke away and they looked at each other breathing slightly heavier, the moment hung on a thread. They could walk away and pretend this had never happened but there would be no going back if they went any further again, neither of them had the self-control for that.

"Em…" he began to say and shook her head at him.

"Don't Oliver." She said kissing him again.

Her hand slid down his chest then her fingers were fumbling at his belt as he was trying to undo the button on her black jeans. If either of them had stopped for a moment to undo their own pants they might have been at it in a second but they were too focused on what they wanted, their greedy need to get the other's clothes off.

Oliver finally got the snap of her jeans off and pulled out of the kiss to yank them down her legs then he quickly slid his own pants down. The apartment was cool and the warmth of her skin underneath him was welcoming as he laid back on top of her. Oliver buried his face in Emilee's neck, lost in the smell of her hair, even as she moaned and ground her hips against him. He slid his hand underneath her shirt, running up the smoothness of her side slowly.

"Oliver fuck me." Emilee hissed at him.

She wiggled her panties down while he was hooking one thumb under his boxers to pull them away, finally exposing himself. "Emilee are you su…" he started to say but she cut him off.

"Please… I need this." she said shaking her head. Her hair was fanned out around her, and she had never looked sexier to him. "I just need you so bad. Please."

Oliver knew he shouldn't be doing this again but he couldn't say no to her, he grabbed his cock with one hand and guided it in. She moaned and turned her head to look away from him, hearing herself beg him was something she never thought she would do again. Her cheeks were red and he could see the shame on her face.

"Emilee." He said softly as he began rocking his hips and she did the same under him.

"Fuck," she whispered. Her voice coming out so delicate, like thin china.

Oliver could see her eyes open but she still wouldn't look at him, he pulled out and wiggled his pants further down and off, spreading his legs to get a better position. He slid one of the pillows that was next to Emilee's head underneath her, lifting her lower half just a little more off the couch. He pushed back in her with a better angle and saw her mouth widen.

"Holy shit." Oliver whispered as he reached down and put his hand behind her head, turning her face towards himself. "Don't turn away," he said softy as he rocked his hips into hers. "I want to look at you." He said leaning down and kissed her lips.

Emilee moved her hips back and forth, working him as hard as he was working her. Her mouth moved against his, biting his lips, sucking against him. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, pulling him against her. "Oh my god… Oliver." She said arching her back even more as she reached her first orgasm.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt about this." he said leaning back and running his hands under her shirt, he didn't only admit that to her but to himself also.

Her hips were moving faster, and beads of sweat were forming on her face. Emilee had completely spaced on the bruise she had on ribs when she pulled her shirt off, leaving her round tits to sway from their motion. Oliver's hand slid down her bare skin as he rocked his hips hard into her, the only articles of clothing that were left was his shirt and her bra.

Emilee's back arched again as a shiver shot through her then her legs wrapped around him, she pulled Oliver in to her again. They were pressing as close as they could, craving as much flesh to flesh contact as possible. Oliver gripped on to her body with the intent to shift them so she would be on top but she tensed and hissed loudly in pain. Oliver stopped moving and looked down to see a bruise that covered her whole ribcage on the left side.

"What the hell happened to you?" Oliver asked as he tried to keep the anger from his voice.

"Nothing… Oliver please don't stop." Emilee said shaking her head as she tried to rock her hips and he quickly held her hips in place. "Damn it Oliver just fuck me!" she snapped at him.

He could feel the tightness in her body, the same tension he felt whenever she was close. His anger took over as he leaned back down burying his face in her neck as he began pounding hard into her. Emilee's breathing became ragged gasps as she rocked her hips over and over again trying to reach that final peak once again. His hands slid around to her ass and gripped tightly as he rammed into her rocking hips.

"Oh… fuck." she hissed into his ear as she stiffened again and he could feel her whole body start to shake. "Oh, GOD!" she squealed, trying to stay quiet in the throes of her orgasm. She slammed her hips into him, trying to squeeze every last iota of pleasure out. Oliver stiffened himself and started fucking her faster riding out her orgasm and into his own.

They both laid there breathing heavily and trying to regain control over their own bodies again. Oliver lifted himself off of her and leaned down to retrieve their clothes. The silence in the room was telling but when he looked at her face to hand her things, she turned away. Once again the arrow charm laid on her sweaty chest, it almost felt like a slap to his face, a reminder of what he was hiding from her.

He slid his boxers on and sat down as he gave her panties to her. "Emilee what happened?" he asked pointing at her ribs as she stood up to slide them on.

"I wasn't watching were I was going and I ran into an open file cabinet."

"And this?" he asked reaching towards her and slid his finger across the two inch scar on her thigh as he held her shirt up, this was the first time he was truly seeing her body since his return and there seemed to be a few scars he knew she never had before. "That wasn't there five years ago."

"I had an accident two years ago." Emilee said as she took the shirt from him.

"And this one." He said pointing at the scar on her hip bone that looked to be almost the same size as the last one.

"I was thrown from my horse." Emilee said as she quickly slid the shirt on before he asked about the one on her shoulder blade. "Can we please not talk about my flaws?"

"I never said they were flaws." Oliver said softly when he realized how she took his questions, had she known about his own scars she wouldn't have felt like that but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"I really need to get this work done." Emilee said as she sat back down and pulled the laptop back on her lap.

"Ok, I can take a hint." Oliver said as he grabbed his pants and slid them on as he stood up. "Emilee about what just happened…"

"Oliver don't, I know the drill." She snapped at him.

"No you don't!" he said sternly to her and she looked up at him shocked at his tone. "I was just going to say I hope this doesn't ruin what we're trying to accomplish as being friends." He said softening his voice. "I didn't come here with the intentions of having sex."

"It won't." she said in a low voice. "Friends." She said holding her hand out to him.

"Friends." He said with a smile as he held her hand and leaned down placing a kiss to her forehead. "Don't stay on that thing too late, you do need to rest and a break from work."

"You couldn't resist could you?" she asked shaking her head and Oliver smirked at her.

"Nope." He said walking to the door and let himself out.

Emilee stood up for only another hour doing work before taking Oliver's advice and went to bed. The next day Emilee spent most of it in board meetings with her father. He was forgoing her training lesson that night so she could attend the UNIDAC auction to support Walter Steele and the Queen family. She had become the face of Merlyn Global while her father ran things out of sight. Emilee walked in and glanced around the room until she had spotted the family talking.

"Hello Mr. Steele." Emilee said with a smile walking up to them. "Mrs. Queen."

"Hello Emilee." Walter said shaking her hand.

"Will Malcom be joining us?" Moira asked shaking hands with Emilee.

"No but he sent me in his place." Emilee said as she smiled at Thea and said a silent hello. "My dad had a late meeting to attend."

Moira just nodded her head as she turned to face Walter and they spoke in low voices. "Don't mind her." Thea said smiling at Emilee. "Thank you for coming."

"The Merlyn and Queen family has done business together for so long, it is only right someone is here to support your family."

"Tell your father thank you." Moira said as she placed a hand on Thea's shoulder. "We need to say a few hellos.

Emilee nodded at them as she also walked away to make her rounds through the place. She was given a list of people to make contact with and getting there late meant she had to make it quick. Emilee was talking with one of the couple when there was some kind of commotion going on and she watched as one of the bidders was escorted off with the police. It wasn't long after that when Emilee was getting a drink from the bar when she heard a gunshot followed by screaming and more shots.

Emilee dropped her wine glass and quickly ducked behind the bar and leaned back against it. Taking in her father's training Emilee closed her eyes and tried to listen for the gunshots over the screaming. She needed to know which direction they were coming from so she knew where to run. She had focused so much on the shots Emilee was startled when her arm was gripped tightly, her eyes shot open to see Oliver squatted down in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at her. "You need to get out of here." He said yanking her up not waiting for an answer and pulled her towards the exit.

When Emilee was in the large crowd and making her way out of the room Oliver let her go. "Oliver?!" Emilee said looking around and saw that he was gone. "Oliver?!" she called again when a cop pulled her fully out.

"Ma'am… this way." he said leading her to safety.

Emilee was scared because she knew Oliver was next to her when they were running for safety then he was suddenly gone. She stood huddle with the other guest until they were told it was safe to leave. When he was allowed to Emilee's driver quickly got her out of there. He was upset he wasn't in there with her but was relieved that she was ok. He had insisted on taking her to the mansion but Emilee refused and had him take her to the Queen mansion.

Emilee was sitting in the foyer waiting for Oliver to return when Laurel showed up. Thea realized that Emilee had tensed up when they heard Laurel's voice and she told her to go wait in Oliver's room while she opened the door. Emilee stood near the window looking out while she waited for him to show up.

Thea stood off to the side listening to Laurel as she ripped Oliver apart with one her lectures and when she heard Laurel leave she walked out. "Oh, man." Thea said with a sigh. "That was harsh… you ok?"

"Sure… second time tonight that a friend of mine has taken me to the woodshed." Oliver said shaking his head as he began to walk up the stairs. "Kind of tires you out."

"Yeah… good night." Thea said forgetting to tell him that Emilee was up there.

"Good night." Oliver said back as he made his way to his room when he opened the door he was shocked to see Emilee leaning against his window. "How did you get up here?"

Emilee turned around to face him with a confused look. "Thea told me to come up… she didn't tell you?"

"No." he said tossing his jacket on the bed. "What the hell were you thinking?" he snapped at her and she looked at him even more confused. "Why the hell were you sitting there with your damn eyes closed and not trying to get out of there? If I didn't save you back there who knows what would have happened."

"I didn't need you to save me." she snapped at him. "I would have been fine."

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to hear where the bullets were coming from. The only reason I was having a hard time was because of everyone screaming."

"You're out of your mind." He said glaring at her. "You should have ran for the exit."

"How do you know there was just one shooter… what if there was one by the exit?"

"Emilee that wasn't the time for you to try and become some kind of damn ninja." He snapped.

"I know what I was doing!" She snapped at him as she moved closer to him. "I know how to take care of myself." She said walking around to him the door. "I came here to make sure you were ok and I can see that you are."

"Ems." Oliver said shaking his head as he turned to face her.

"Goodbye Oliver." Emilee said shaking her head as she walked out.


End file.
